Dragon Age Minis
by GoddessTiera
Summary: A collection of mini stories. Various pairings. MHawke/Fenris FHawke/Fenris Inquisitor/Iron Bull One sided Vivienne/Inquisitor Isabela/FHawke
1. Chapter 1

This will be a collection of mini stories. Just drabbles that don't have or need larger stories. Mostly when I wished I could say more than the game allowed. Each one will have the characters it features at the beginning.

Male- Jayne Hawke-Mage-Fenrismancer

Trudging through the sewers was not how Hawke had planned to spend his day. He would much rather be naked in bed with a certain white haired elf whom he had recently reconciled with than helping Anders hunt for poop crystals. He let himself daydream about all the things he planned on doing the moment they got home, so he was caught unaware when suddenly Anders stopped and turned to speak to him.

"Hawke, may we have a word?" "What is it Anders?" "I know it isn't my place to criticize, but are you sure about Fenris? He seems less a man to me than a wild dog." "You just don't know him," replied Hawke, trying not to take offense at the stab at Fenris. "I know as much as I'm ever likely to." "That's right mage." Hawke was surprised when said elf spoke up and walked over to where the two mages were standing. He hadn't realized he could hear them. "He has let one bad experience color his whole world. Surely, you want someone more open-minded?" "A mage and a hypocrite. What company you keep," Fenris spat before walking off again.

Hawke sighed. He was growing tired of the constant fighting between the two and usually kept them separate but Fenris refused to let him go without him this time. Anders behavior lately was becoming more and more worrisome. "Do you really think you are any different Anders? Your opinion on the Templars and the Circle seem fairly narrow minded. And I would hardly call his entire life as a slave, one bad experience. You both have opinions colored by your past but at least Fenris is trying to accept that a mage can be good even if he won't trust them as a whole. Surely you can admit that not all Templars are the monsters you paint them to be?" "Just because you have been lucky enough to not have experienced their tyranny doesn't mean that I haven't. They should all.." Hawke cut him off before he could finish, "Perhaps you should remember that my brother is a Templar before you continue that train of thought." He was glad that Anders at least had the good manners to appear regretful.

As he turned to walk away, Anders spoke again. "How do you know that one day Fenris won't turn on you and turn you over to the Templars or rip out your heart?" Hawke felt his eye twitch before he whipped around and stalked over to the other mage. "I will say this once and only once and when I am done you will NEVER question my relationship with him again. I trust him. With my life and with my heart. If he intended to do any of those things, he would have done them already. He has seen me completely vulnerable and has never betrayed me. I am finally beginning to realize that the real problem you have with him is the fact that he warms my bed and you do not. I have never given you any reason to think that we could be together. Fenris has owned my heart since the moment I laid eyes on him BEFORE I even met you. When we are done with this little collection mission and you have your potion, I do not expect you to bother me until I calm down enough to hear you apologize for butting in where you are not wanted!" Hawke didn't wait for a reply and quickly turned and walked further into the sewer with Fenris and Varric hot on his heels. Anders stood there for a moment stunned before his expression darkened and he stomped off in the direction the rest of the party had gone.


	2. All that remains

Female Hawke. No description/Fenris. Expanding on the comfort scene after Leandra's death.

She felt nothing. Her heart was dark and empty. She should be crying. She knows that she should feel sad but she just felt hollow. She had failed. She had failed and now her mother was dead. Destroyed by a demented blood mage who thought he could bring his dead wife back to life. She didn't know how long she had been sitting here, on the edge of her bed, staring at nothing. She didn't even remember coming home. She thinks she spoke with her uncle. He was going to tell Carver, she thinks. He is going to hate her for this.

She was vaguely aware of Orana and Bohdan trying to speak to her through her door a few times, only to leave when they didn't get a response. Even Fluffy scratched and barked at the door demanding to be let in before accepting she wasn't opening it for him. She had known about the killer, about the lilies. Why hadn't she done something sooner? She thought she had found the man responsible. Why hadn't she made sure?

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't the door to her room open. Wasn't aware she wasn't alone until a voice spoke, "I don't know what to say, but I am here." Fenris. He came. "Say something. Anything." "They say death is only a journey. Does that help?" "I suppose they say you go back to the Maker when you die," she replied as he sat beside her on the bed. "I've heard that too. To be honest, I don't think there is much point in filling these moments with empty talk." She agreed with him. Nothing he could say would make her feel better but she wondered if he understood just how much it meant that he had came. Things between them had been strained recently and she was thankful he put all that aside.

Feeling brave, she reached between them and grabbed his hand. She waited for him to pull away but he threaded his fingers in hers and squeezed. Maybe their relationship wasn't as hopeless as she feared. She decided to push a little more and lay her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense but only for a moment before he relaxed again. It wasn't much but it was enough. "You should get some sleep Hawke." She closed her eyes and lost herself in the comfort he offered and drifted off to sleep.

She was only vaguely aware when his arms wrapped around her and moved her onto the bed, tucking the covers around her. She felt herself panic when he pulled away and she reached for his hand. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone." She heard him sigh and felt the tears that had stubbornly refused to fall finally begin to form as he removed his hand from hers. She didn't know why she expected him to stay all night. She had asked for too much. She was surprised then to hear the sound of his armor hitting the floor instead of her door closing. The bed moved and she felt him lay down beside and wrap his arms around her. "I can not promise what tomorrow will bring, but for now, I am yours." The dam burst and her tears finally flowed. Fenris held her long after she had cried herself out and returned to sleep. He stayed until the sun rose and flooded her room with light.


	3. Iron Bull fluff

Just a short fluffy drabble. Iron Bull/Female Inquisitor

"Where could she be?" The giant Qunari had spent the last twenty minutes searching for the Inquisitor, but had been unsuccessful. 'Why was this place so huge? Maybe she was still in the war room.' he thought. It was one of the few places he had yet to check. Stomping into the room, he stopped short at the sight of her sleeping in her chair. She looked so peaceful and without the stress she carried when awake.

He knew she hadn't gotten much rest lately and he didn't want to disturb her or anyone else to either. As gently as he could, he scooped her up into his arms and couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into his embrace. He quickly made his way to her quarters and nudged her door open with his foot, thankful it hadn't closed all the way the last time she exited. Then as softly as he could, he lay her on her bed.

He knew he should go but he found himself unable to leave. Recently he had found his stomach doing flips when he looked at her and it was something he had never felt before. He had taken many lovers over the years but none left him with the feeling of longing that she did. Making a decision, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to leave. Maybe these feelings were worth exploring. He never saw her open her eyes and smile while touching her forehead. She had been awake the whole time.


	4. Iron Bull (mature)

After seeing the ESRB prompt, I was inspired to write this drabble. This has some naughty in it so be warned. Iron Bull/Female Inquisitor

There was nothing quite as relaxing after a long day as basking in post coital bliss with the man you loved. They were currently a tangle of limbs, barely covered by the one blanket that had somehow managed to remain on her bed. Bull was slowly stroking her naked back, further relaxing her and making it incredibly difficult to think of ever moving again.

"I have to meet Josie soon, and if you continue doing that, I am afraid I won't be able to consider ever leaving this bed." "I see nothing wrong with that," he replied. "I would rather not have her to come find me and catch an eyeful of your lovely backside. One glance and she would be in love. I already have to chase Dorian off because he stole a peek when he found you bathing in the river and I don't feel like sharing." The giant Qunari just smirked. "I must say, I find this possessiveness quite charming."

Sliding up to lay on his chest, she returned his smirk. "Really? What else do you like about me?" "The way your tits bounce when I pin your arms and take you on the side of the bed."

Her jaw dropped as she felt her face redden as she playfully slapped his chest. "I can NOT believe you just said that. You are supposed to say something sweet and romantic you beast."

"Oh sorry my love, your eyes shine like the stars in the sky and your hair is as soft as silk. That better?" "Some. But I feel you should show me how sorry you are now. "And how would you propose I go about that?" Planting a kiss on his lips, she replied, "Oh, I bet you can think of something." Josie could wait for just a bit longer.


	5. Unrequited

Vivienne/Female Inquisitor

Why did this always happen to her? She seemed to have a knack for developing feelings towards people with whom she knew a relationship would never work. Maybe she had commitment issues that needed to be addressed.

She was smitten the first time she laid eyes on the elegant and regal Madame De Fer. Watching her freeze the pompous ass who felt the need to challenge her as soon as she had arrived at the party had left her speechless. Her control over her magic was embarrassingly lacking next to this amazing woman.

She had tried to dismiss those feelings, but with every moment spent with Vivienne, they only seemed to grow. She had slowly fallen in love with Vivienne's grace, strength, and confidence. Even after finding out about her lover, seeing how much she cared for him, the warmth in her heart wouldn't fade. She found herself helping her in any way she could just to spend time with the First Enchanter. It would never be more than friendship between them but it was enough. When she had chosen to train as a Knight-Enchanter, it was Vivienne who had first offered her congratulations and extended an offer to help with her training.

Vivienne had also been the one to help her learn to dress the part of Inquisitor and to offer tips for playing the game in preparation for the Winter Palace.

She had been the only one to see behind the mask of Madame De Fer, to Vivienne the woman when she had lost her beloved Bastien. She had clung tightly to the Inquisitor as she cried for what she had lost. Everything was back to normal the next day, with neither of them mentioning the incident but they both held the moment in their hearts. A moment of bonding they would always share.

Vivienne had been the first to hear when she had found herself admiring the Iron Bull while he trained with his Chargers. She had been suggesting that maybe those feelings should be explored. She joked that she had been working on making him more respectable, so he would be worthy of her very best friend. It had made her heart soar to hear that. She may never love her the way she wants but she wouldn't trade the relationship they have for anything.


	6. IsabelaFemHawke

**Isabela and FemHawke**

"You missed it," she whispered. Isabela wasn't surprised to hear her girlfriend speak, she was as subtle as an ox when she walked. Plus hiding in her room at the Hanged Man wasn't exactly hiding. She expected her to follow when she had bolted from the Hawke estate in Hightown.

"What do you want Hawke?" "I was hoping to spend some time with you but you ran off to apparently try and unsuccessfully kill training dummies." When Sasha Hawke wrapped her arms around the pirate she offered no protest and leaned back into the other woman's embrace. "Why did you run off Bell?" "I got scared. You said those words and I got scared so I ran." Isabela's voice quivering as she spoke. "I promised myself that I would never let someone get that close to me and here you are. Like a heart worm."

Hawke snorted at the lame attempt at a joke, remembering the self proclaimed poet who attempted to woo her pirate queen. "I can't help how I feel. I know we both wanted to keep this casual but who couldn't help falling in love with you?" As she spoke, Hawke gently brushed Isabela's hair from her shoulder and planted a soft kiss at the place it met her neck. "After everything I put you with the Qunari, how can you say that? You almost died for me, because of me, of what I did." "You're worth dying for."

At Hawke's words, Isabela jerked away and turned to face her. "What?! No. You can't say that! You can't do that. Not for me. I couldn't…..how could I live with myself if you did something so stupid? How can you make me more important than your life? Don't you know that I am going to break your heart one day? The sea calls to me and one day I will answer. I know we joked about you going but you won't leave Kirkwall and your brother. I betrayed you for a boat in the fade remember?"

"And while that stung, I forgave you already. I knew who you were when I decided to pursue a relationship. As far as Carver is concerned, I imagine that he would love the chance to be out of my shadow. He could be the only Hawke in Kirkwall. There is nothing holding me here Bell. This was mother's home, not mine. The city will survive without me."

Pulling the pirate into her arms again, she looked into her eyes and whispered, "You are my home now. I love you Isabela," before capturing the other woman's lips with hers and pulling her over to the bed.


End file.
